Were just pretending, right?
by beth-1995x
Summary: Okay well basically Edward needs saving from slithery Victoria who fancies the pants off of him. But what will he do to get her off his back? Well of course he lies and has a pretend girlfriend, Which wasnt one of his best lies.
1. Chapter 1

Were just pretending, right?

**Sup :) im beth im in the middle of writing a night world story and i had an idea about twilight so im gunna make it into a story before i dream and forget it o_O NOT GOOD :) so yeah this is me first twilight fanfic hope its okay plleeaasseee review feedback really helps :) thank yhoo**

**oh and by the way im gunna do some chapters in edwards POV and some in bella's POV , just too mix it up a lil bit :P**

**so here goes nuttin, ;)**

Chapter 1 - Panic!

_Edwards POV_

_Im Edward Cullen im 16, i have golden hair, im quite tall for my age and i work out a LOT to get the body i need to survive in my world.I was laying on the floor reading a book in a peaceful moment until alice stormed in. Alice is my younger sister, she has short pixie like hair and small cute features. Shes only 5 foot 2. Bless her. She has a unique and rare ability too se into the future and anything can set it off. _

"Edward! guess what?" _She said in a hyped up tone._

"SHITT!" _I quickly dropped my book and ran the flock of stairs, with Alice trying to catch up. I looked at the calender which Esme insisted on us having, i think theres a part of here that wants too try to live as a normal family. I looked frantically at it until i noticed the what was happening in three days, i mean come on THREE DAYS!. Panic swept through me and this is unusual for someone like me. Vampires dont 'panic' but too be quite honest i think the toughest person on this earth would be panicing if they realised what was happening in three days. Alice tapped me on the shoulder, i ignored her. She tapped me on the shoulder again. I ignored her again. This time she let out a huff and gave up on talking directly at me._

"Hey, howd u know? i didnt even tell you?" _She said in a huskily voice which sounds rather amusing coming from someone as innocent as her._

"Because i read your thoughts" _I answered simply._

_She stomped her foot. _"But i sheilded them?"

"Ovbiously not well enough then" _I said whilst making my way too carlise's study._

"EEUUGHHH!" _She gave up on the chase and went too find Jasper. Hes my brother he's recently joined me and my family. It was Alice who brought him here, and ever since they have been close, like reeaallll close. Jasper has wild blonde hair, and is nearly as tall as me, he finds it hard living with the rules that we dont hunt animals but he always can rely on Alice too help him._

_I made it up to Carlise's study and i done a whole sweep of the room whilst listening and looking to find him. It was more like a hope really. I couldnt go too Esme ethier because she had gone on a trip which the whole family insisted on her going too, she deserves the break. But unfortunatley this doesnt help me._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of a phone, i quickly swiped it off the table and hit the answer button. Which most probaly was one of my biggest mistakes i made, not checking who was on the phone i knew this when the slithery voice came through the phone._

"Hellloo?" _Victoria said in her annoying whiney voice._

"Hi, Victoria" _I said in a normal voice i didnt want her to get excited._

"Three days huh?, then i can finally have you, HAHA" _She chuckled menacingly , i shuddered at the thought. Victoria makes me nauous , just the thought of her. She always comes down annualy because its the safest time for her too come, in the twilght. Every year she insists that were meant for each other and the fact that i dont have a girlfriend this means that im waiting for her?_

_But this time she sounded serious, i had to stop her im fed up of her 'accidently touching my leg' or 'accidently tipping water over my croch'! _

_I panicked and said _"Oh yeah about that, did i forget too tell you? Yeah i did didnt i? i have a girlfriend now" _I thought i lied easily but then it dawned on me, she ovbiously going to ask who is it._

_And not a moment later her whiny voice yet again came on the line. _"OHMYGUUWWAADD! WHO?"

_Oh crap! Okay if i just think this through im going to have to have someone who can seem like my girlfriend and stand by my said and protect me from victoria. Then i heard moving downstairs and the sound of a old truck. It was Bella Swan, Alice's best friend. Bella is 16 too her birthday is 2 months before mine, she has the most warm brown eyes, and soft beutiful brown hair. She has almond gentle also has an amazing figure which unfortuanltey she hides with baggy clothes. I have had a crush on Bella for almost 2 years now since her and Alice became friends. But ive never told her, i mean how could i? We hardly even talk. I knew i might regret my answer but it was the only one i had at the moment._

"Her name is Bella, Bella Swan"

**So there you have it, it will get better because i will add them actually talking to each other n shizzle. Oh and by the way i was basing Victorias character based on the friends character who's always like "OHMYGUUAADD CHANDLER BING! HAHAHAHA" my minds gone blank and ive forgoten her name whoops :) it'l come too me :). Sorry for the gammar mistakes :/. OH and my next chapters will be longer :) and i will do it in Bella's POV. **

**PPLLLEEAAASSEEEE REVIIEEWWW :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Rembering

**Okay so here's chapter 2...so...yeah on with the story :).**

Chapter 2 - Rembering the reason

Edwards POV

_Okay, that most probaly wasnt the wisest thing to do but i panicked i mean what else could i do? But there was one small snitch with my plan, Bella swan isnt my girlfriend and hardly ever talks too me._

_After i finally got off the phone with slithery Victoria, i was surprised my eyes hadnt started bleeding from her off tune whiny voice.I went down and tried to act like that didnt just happen. But if i wanted my plan too work i couldnt tell anyone that me and Bella are faking, well if i get her too go along with my plan that is. I couldnt even tell Alice. I plonked down onto our sofa next too Bella. They were talking about Jonny Depp in the Tim Burtons version of Alice In Wonderland_** (A.N i love that film :). **_I didnt even try to join in the conversation, so i just sat there and waited for the topic too change, which awkwardly went too me and my dating past. I couldnt belive Alice saying all of this out loud let alone in front of Bella. I certainly did not like the spotlight on me, but i had been strangley aware of Bella and how she kept looking at me through the corner of her eye. She most probalyy thought i was some frigid nun dude. _(**A.N i have nothing against nuns, my and my friends tried to be one but we gave up after our 2nd swear word :) **

Bella's POV

_Me and Alice were talking about drop dead gorgeous Jonny Depp._

"He has that kind of sophisticated yet rough look about him dont you think?" _I said too Alice in a mocking voice of someone posh._

_Alice giggled childishly , then pulled herself together and said. _"Yes i know what you mean like the look from the outside has absoultley nothing to help create the person inside"

_I laughed and tried to contain it, i get very self concious about being around the cullens they just seem like everything they do is perfect and there not even trying to be._

_When the silence came i used it too hear Edward on his paino from upstairs, but oddly he wasnt playing it today. He plays beutiful melodies everytime i come round here, which is alot._

_I quickly snapped back into the moment and tried to relay what Alice had said. _

"Bella are you even listening?" _Alice said huffily._

"Ermm...yes?" _I lied terribly._

"Bella! dont lie"

"Oh sorry, okay so i wasnt listening"

"Oh cheers"-_Alice says sarcastically and then rolls her eyes_-" Anyway what i said was what do you think he was best in?"

_We both pondered for 4 seconds and then both said _"ALICE IN WONDERLAND"

"HA i said it first" _I said and then poked my tounge out cheekily._

"Oh please i saw it coming before it came" _Alice retorted._

"Hey thats not fairrrr" _I said in a mocking voice of a little girl and pouted. Then my eyes met hers and we both bursted into fits of laughter._

_Edward came downstairs just as me and Alice had wiped away the tears from laughing so hard. He lazily plonked down next to me on the sofa. Which wasnt really like him , usually he would sit a few seats away. We do have a general conversation but nothing to heart stopping. He also sits with me and Alice at lunch, but he isnt much of a talker. Well too me anyway. I was hurt by this at first so i asked Alice about it._

A few years ago

_Me and Alice were reading magazines and giggiling at our terrible acting skills of Paris Hilton. Until Edward came in, then he just froze as he saw me. _

_I tried to break the tension. _"Hey im Bella, you must be Edward right?"

_He just stood there and stared at me a bit more and i was starting to get flustered by his gaze on me for so long until he just walked right back our of the room._

_I looked around nervously, then looked at Alice and she understood before i had to breathe a word._

"Dont worry Bells, dont take it personally. Edward isnt really a...charmer kinda boy. He doesnt really talk too girls. Heck! he never talks to girls except me, Rosalie and Esme"_ Alice said in pleasant voice. But i wasnt 100% convinced._

"But are you sure, i mean did i do anything wro-" _I was starting to doubt myself._

_Alice inturpted me._"Bella please, trust me its not your fault. He was brought up by his dad and never met his mum. Then after that he was brought up in a all boys school. Carlise fostered him after that and when he realised that there were girls here he hid from us in the bath tub" _She finished with a giggle. _

"Well if youre sure.."_I let the sentence drift off._

Back to the present

_I kept looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. I couldnt stop it. Hes cahnged so much i guess i never really was close enough to realise. Hes changed his looks and personaltie._

_I mean personalite wise he talks too girls a bit more and has a ... simple conversation. Which i think really gets under the girls skin at school. Not having someone as god like as Edward Cullen not giving them any attention. _

_And looks wise hes matured ALOT. His cheekbones have got more defined. His eyes have gone chesnut-hazel like. A bit like the ones you can get lost in, because they so warm and big. His hair has got a lot more...tousled and ruff. It kinda gives him a sexy and his muscles them beuuutiful muscles, although it feels like a brick wall whenever you walk into them. Oh wich ive done, i used the shower at there house because mine was broken so all i was wearing was a towel and i turned around and BAMM. I walked into his chest which i got confused was the wall. It was funny seeing him blush though a moment i wont ever forget .But then he caught me looking and i quickly looked away, embrassed to be caught checking him out._

_Alice thankfully filled the silence. _" So edward, are you gay?" _Okay that wasnt the exact line i thought i'd hear._

**:) so yeahh... please review it helps. hope this chappy was alright next time i WILL have them talking. (by them i mean Alice and Edward) :) **

**thank yhooo **

**BeTh XxXx**


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping!

**R-iighhttt sorry about the grammar mistakes last time (lol i probs spelt tht wrong but hopefully u know what i mean :) . I actually had a day dream about this chappy, in me english. Probaly wasnt a good idea when sir asked me too read something out and i replied. HUH?. Yeah kinda embrassin but oh wells its for fanfiction thts a good enough reason :).**

**Here u go...;)**

Edwards POV

_Alice had just popped a random question to fill the on going silence. _"So edward, are you gay?".

_I just looked at Alice and the blank look on Bella's face, and burst into hysterical laughter. I mangaged to get out._

"You...thoug...me...gaa- yy" _I said whilst choking on my laughter. I sneaked a peek at Bella and i could see her body was shaking. OH GOD! she's crying isnt she!._

_And then she turned slightly towards me, and i could see she was trying to laugh silently so she didn't offend A. But A, could ovbiously see that we were both laughing, of course i was easier to tell that i found her statement hilarious._

_Finally after i had regained control, over my sanity. And Alice looked sharply at me and Bella and said. _

"Jeezz, you guys are so immature. I mean think about it Edward, you never date. You absoultey hate female attention. The only girl i actually catch you looking at is miss Swan over here."

_I think it was my turn to blush crimson red, usaully its Bella that blushes crimson red. It such a beautiful blush though, it shows she human, it shows shes beautiful. I was completley dazed about thinking about Bella's blush, when i quickly snapped back into the present._

_Luckily Alice was asking if Bella was hungary. Although Bella never admits that she hungary not in front of us. Never. Not once. I really want to find out,i mean i hope she isnt anorexic or anything. I take a long deep look at her. Her size isnt big at all, she has curves which is a good thing. A really good thing. She has quite a slim build as well. But she doesnt seem fat or skinny. She seems just right. _

_And of course me and Alice both knew her answer before the words escaped out of her mouth._

"No thanks Alice, im good" _Me and Alice dont look to convinced. _"Honestly, im fine"

_But before me or Alice could respond, a gurgling noise came from Bella's belly. Alice looked at her with a smug look on her face, which plainly said. "Told you so"._

_Bella rolled her eyes and then blushed a deeper red than i thought possible. It was darker than scarlet and crimson together. But it looked unbelivible flattering on her._

_I took this as my chance. _

"Ermm,... come on. I'l make you something in the kitchen, while Alice goes and finds Jasper"_ started to get up and i pulled at Bella's hand. Which gave me a warm tingly feeling where our hands are meeting. _

_Bella nodded while looking down noticing the contact. Alice started to say _"Hey i thought i told you-"

"Not too read my thoughts..urrggh!" _Me and Bella said simutanously. We both looked at each other and smiled. It was a nice smile. Knowing that we both shared the secret about us Cullens being vampires and having super natural 'gifts'. Although the some times dont seem like it. I was tugged out of my thoughts by Bella, gently pulling my hand. _

"Are you okay?" _She said in a quiet voice, i wouldnt blame her, i think is the most contact and conversation weve really ever had._

_I smiled at her concern and replied simply. _"Im fine, so what do you want to eat?"

_Bella looked puzzled. And then i realised were vampires and dont have normal food. But i think we had some left in the fridge._

"We can check in the fridge we might have some bread and samwhich meat?"

_Her belly rumbled. _"And quick, i think its getting impatient" _I said in a worried playful voice._

_She laughed a natural both made our way to the kitchen and i was about to look in the fridge when i realised we were still holding hands. I really didnt want to release her but i had to. I gently dropped my hand, imediatley missing the warmth._

_She looked at her hand too and it looked for a second as if we both were thinking the same t_

_ing, just for a moment._

_I rumaged around in the fridge and found bread...moldy bread that is. I looked in every cuboard, every hole, every draw and couldnt find anything. I frowned._

"Its fine i can wait ti'l i can get too Charlie's." _Bella ended with a rumble of her stomach._

"No, no didnt you say he wasnt going to be back anytime soon because he was fishing." _Before she could ask any questions. I grabbed my car keys, took her hand and pulled her out towards my volvo. _"Were going to go shopping" _I said pleasantly. Bella looked confused._

"Umm, but edward?-" _She said while chewing her lip._

"Mmm?"

"You guys dont eat, whats the point of getting food?" _She said in a gentle voice not trying to insult me. I laughed._

_I rolled my eyes._ "Because your the point Bella" _She blushed that lovley red again. I think i would have the most brownie points for making her blush._

_We both climbed in. I turned up the heat. And cranked up the radio. _

"Do you want this on?" _I asked polietly completley forgetting my manners, i dont usually have people in my car with me._

_She smiled and nodded. I found smash hits, not normally the thing i would go for until i heard the tune that was playing. It was *Are we human* by the *Killers* or *Coldplay*. I knew that Bella also knew this song because i could hear her ipod playing it a full volume. I was surprised she wasnt deaf._

_Bella smiled as she listened to the tune. _

_I broke the silence. _"SO LONG TO DEVOTION, YOU TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW ,WAVE GOODBYE, WISH ME WELL. YOU GOTTA LET ME GO"_ I sang loudly and obnixously and peaked a glance over at Bella who was laughing and then we both looked at each and sang loudly and stupidly together._

_We both raised one hand to our mouths and sang and sang._"ARE WE HUMAN? , OR ARE WE DANCERS?, MY SIGN IS VITAL, MY HANNDS ARE COLD AND IM ON MY KNEES LOOKING FOR THE AN-SWWERR. ARE WE HUMAN? OR ARE WE DANCERS?" _We both stoppped singing to laugh loud at that moment of time we were going past Eric who looked terrified of us. We both just giggled and chuckled all the way to wall-mart._

**There you go :). Hope u liked it. Please review and yet again sorry bout grammar mistakes im not too good at spelling and puncation n stuff :). I actually know whats going to happen in the next chappy which is a bit weird cus usually i make it up on the spot but oh no not this time. Taa for reading n reviewin n stuff :)**

**P.s. EXCITIN NEWS ME AND TWI-GIRL09 AWESOME GIRL, LOVE HER TOO BITS (AS A FRIEND I ENT A LES :) ****WE ARE WRITING A BOOK. ****AN ACTUAL BOOK. BUT WITH HER GREAT WRITING AND OUR COMBINED IDEA'S AND WRITING IT WILL BE AWWEESSTTHHHOOMMMEEE. BTW CHECK OUT HER STORIES THERE GGRREEAAATTTT :) **


	4. Chapter 4 New friends

**I can't belive it im actualy getting into routine which is kinda unusual for me. But woop. I think i might also start to upload new chappies for me other story (Deathy Stroll) havent updated for a while i kinda had a story block. If thts possible :S.**

**But here u go :) **

**Chapter 4 - New Friends**

Bella's POV

_After me and Edward has finally finshed our terrible duo and wiped the tears that had formed from laughing to hard. I think this is the most fun me and Edward have ever had. I know i will defiently rember this day. Edward kept pulling me through every isle. Laughing the whole way. It felt good to laugh. I mean laughing with Alice is great, but with Edward its like...its ment to be. I was staring at him while having this phenomenom in my head, and he caught me staring at me._

_He smiled liking my new grown attention to him, i blushed and ducked my head. _

"So, Miss Swan. What would you like to have for Tea? Unfortunatley i think they have run out of cavear" _Edward said whilst lifting his nose, in a posh voice._

_I played along with him. I put on my best snooty accent and replied in a flabbergasted voice. _"Oh dear, dear me. What heavens will we do?. I mean no cavear. What is rong with this place?" 

That earned an Edward smile. Half crooked, half grinning. Hes know for that smile.

_He put out his hand and i took it graciously._

"Well right this way Mad'am and we will see what we can find"

_We both laughed and started skipping past the fish isle, with the fish man staring at us as if we were suppose to be locked up.  
_

_This felt good with Edward. It was like the begining of a friendship, before all the problems start forming._

_We were just skipping around random isles. And then i noticed something i was in the mood for._

"Hey, what about pasta bolognaise?" **(A.N Pasta is luusshhh :)**

_Edward studied me for a while and gave me a nod of appovral. Then said curiously. _

"So how long is Billy going to be gone for then?"

"I actually dont think he will be back til morning"

_This gave Edward a puzzled look. So i continued. _"Well hes out fishing with Billy and usually they stay out til like three in the morning because they have this weird theory. But anyway ...umm...yeah usually he stays round Bill's house because its closer..." _I finished lamley, because his gaze was intently on me. Showing his full attention._

_Then he thought it over and replied in a full with concern voice. _

"Its dangerous for you to be in on your own at every hour of the day. I mean who knows who's lurking about." _I was about to say i would be fine but he continued after having a quick thought. _"Actually no, you know what. Your welcome to sleep round mine. I know Carlise will be fine with it and Alice will be more than fine with it. I know i defiently would be pleased to have you around"

_When we both figured out what words had just slipped out of his mouth. We both blushed and looked in the oppisite direction. Then i awkward silence was starting to brew. I was about to fill it until he continued._

"Let me rephrase that, you dont get a decsision in this you are sleeping round my house and i will drag you there personally if i have too" _He said in a mocking tone with an amused look on his face._

"Well if you put it that way... I guess i'l have too" _I said playing along._

_For some reason it was fun to play along with Edward its like, its breaking down the walls of the tension and awkwardness without making it ovbious. Although i was still curious to why all of the sudden a change of mind, i mean what made him to start to talk to me as if we have been long child hood friends and now have been reunited._

Later in the car on the way to Bella's house

Edward POV

_I looked over to Bella, who was deep in concentration, as if she was trying to work out a hard maths problem. She kept twidling her thumbs around each other as well. She only does this if shes completley in a world of her own. But it was killing me not knowing what she was thinking so i blurted out._

"What are you thinking?"

_She looked a bit shocked at the sudden question and i imediatley regreted inturpting her thoughts. But then she said._

"Well...ummm...-" _She started playing with her hair instead of facing me. She carried on in a quiet voice. _"Its just well..you never really talked to me...much...before. So i was kind of looking back and seeing if i done something that made you too start to talk to me." _She admited sheepishly, still fiddiling with her hair._

_This wasnt a subject i wanted to go on. I mean what am i suppose to say. "Oh yeah thats easy im just talking to you so i can get you to be my pretend girlfriend because there is this really annoying 'thing' that we take the hint that i find her a complete turn off, thats all". I felt bad for using her like this, she doesnt deserve it. Although i am really enjoying being around with her. It takes me out of my shell. It makes me actually act like myself. But thats all going to be gone to waste if i just say that im using her._

_We finally arrived at her place, but the rest of the way back we were silent. She didnt interupt my thoughts or ask any questions. She just let me and my thoughts think stuff through. She didnt hassle me for answers or anything for that matter i liked that. I smiled at her. _

_I got out of the in unhuman speeds and grabbed Bella's door before she could even undo her seat belt. She looked pleased by my gentlemen manners and then smiled because she thought it over about how i got there so fast and rolled her eyes._

**Yeeahhhh...im gunna leave it there for the mo and im gunna write the next chapppy today. sorry bout the waiting just me mum wouldnt let me on the internet ggrrrrr. ANyway here you go...i dont really like this chappy.**

**Anyway please review. thanks **

**beth x x x**


	5. Chapter 5 Almost

Chapter 5 - Almost

**By the way bella does know that they are vamps :). Here you go.**

Edward POV

_Bella smiled at me and said lightly. _"Errmm.._"- she shifted onto her other foot awkwardly"_..i'l just be a minute i have to get my stuff and leave a note for Charlie"

_I smiled at her simple awkwardness for leaving a guest on there own. _"Its fine, mind if i take a look around?" _I really wanted to catch up on everything i missed about her._

_She had a puzzled look on her face, but shrugged it off and dragged herself upstairs as if shes been doing it too much. I smiled,and started taking a look around. I walked into her living room. _

_There was a big worn out sofa, which was a pale cream kinda colour. There was also a arm chair which i could just imagine Charlie having his beer and laying back, to prove my theory there were rims from where the beer had been put down on the little table next too it. But then i also imagined what Bella would look like in it, the chair was a navy deep blue. Which suited Bella perfectly i remeber because when it was last christmas and it was minus 5 degrees she wore a navy blue trutle neck which brought out her blush perfectly. All of us were lost for words, including Rosalie._

_But then something else grabbed my attention. It was a picture of Bella and i presume her mum. Theyhad the same eyes, nose and hair colour. Bella looked young in this picture, her hair was just resting on her shoulders, and she was a lot smaller. She looked really young, she looked happy. Whoever toke the picture caught them in mid-laugh. I liked that look on her, it looked like she was on top of the world and she didnt care about what people thought about her. _

_There were other pictures, babby pictures. I laughed, there was a picture of Bella when she was about 2, she was laughing. She was in the bath, she had a bubble beard. I laughed again. And then i heard the groan behind me and saw Bella putting her hands into her face._

"You werent suppose to see that" _She said in a muffled voice, I laughed again. Ive been doing that a lot recently, i think ive found my happiness, now its just making it mine. _

_I walked over too her with a big grin on my face because of my new found revelation. I done something that shocked me and Bella. _

_I took her in my arms and wrapped them around her back so her head was on my chest. It made me feel like one with her. But then we both froze realising what was hapening. I loosend my grip on her and she lifted her head so it was in level with mine. Her eyes were wide and glistening. She looked so vunereable. _

_Before i knew it we started leaning,. I kept thinking "I cant belive this she going to kiss me, actual kissing" Our lips were inches a part, cautious of this ment to be kiss. I could feel her warm breath on my face. So close now._

"Hey guys, i found the perfect dress for bel-..."

_It was Alice. _

_Bella toke a step back and looked guilty for a 'almost kiss'. She turned scarlet red then remebered that i was caught in the act to and inclined her head towards me and she must of seen how pissed off i was looking._

_I glared at Alice. Who was still frozen trying to process what she saw. I tapped my foot and couldnt be botherd to wait for her reply._

"Jezz Alice for some one too see the future you would of guessed you would dodge that one" _I rolled my eyes. She was still stood there trying to gather her words to form speech. I gave up on her and looked at Bella who was still blushing scarlet. She was still looking at me._

Bella POV

_I was still looking at Edward in amazment. I mean what just happened! Okay let me recap._

_First Edward saw my pictures then saw me blush and toke me in his arms. Then we...we...almost kissed._

_I didnt think this day would come. But Alice walked in on us with our faces centimeters apart. I must admit i do feel guilty, i mean it isnt allowed for me too date her brother. I mean he's HER brother. It would be really awkward if something bad came out of a relationship._

_The phone rang. Thank god. Although it made everyone jump, which i smiled at. _

"I better get that" _I tried too say it quiet as possible but because of the awkward silence that was brewing anything sounded loud. I hurried over too the phone._

"Hello?" _I was wondering who was going to ring me at this time._

"Sup Bells" _It was Mike, not good. Me and Mike had a past. We use to date the key word being 'use'. He drove me insane, like literally. He was into all this voodoo stuff, it was really freaky. And he said stuff that gave me chills, especially one night. I fell asleep in the garden sunbathing, a couple of hours later i woke up and he was lying next to me staring at me. He said simply too me. "Your eyes are beautiful when there closed" and then he said "You have amazing flesh". There was something seriously wrong with that guy._

"Oh, hi Mike, whats up?" _I said civily._

"Oh well you see im outside of your house and i noticed there was a silver car outside and-"

"WHAT, YOUR OUTISDE OF MY HOUSE? WHY?" _I said angrily both Alice and Edward turned towards me._

Calmy he said "Oh now Isabella, dont be like that im doing it for your saftey-"

"SAFTEY! THE ONLY SAFTEY I NEED IS FOR YOU TOO STAY AWAY FROM ME"_ I was getting really pissed, who does he think he is stalking me._

_Edward noticed my distress and came towards me and toke the phone. _

_He said in a sincere voice. _"Now Mike, right?. Now let me tell you something. If you dont leave Bella alone i will make your life a living hell, you got it?"

_There was fast talking down the phone, im guessing he probaly had weed his pants. I smiled._

"So i think we have that sorted out right? If you bother Bella again Hell will look like heaven and i will personaly make it that way for you let alone my brother Emmet yeah you know the big scary one yeah him, Bye now _Mike" He said his name sacasticaly._

_I stood there with shock on my face looking like a right plonker. _

**RIghtt so yeah. Sorry bout the MIike thing its just mike always gave me the creeps and in the films and boks he seems like the stalker type to me. Oh and also if you think im taking it too slow then leave a review saying so cus im unsure. **

**Plleaassee review. *puppy dog eyes* ;) **

**BeTh XxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Turned around

**I'm sorry for the really long wait... Alot of stuff's going on and but luckily its ****the summer hols :). Oh and im gunna make this chappy a bit longer cus i was lazy. And yeah...**

Chapter 6 - Turned around

Edward's POV

"Right now wev'e got that sorted. Ready to go?" _I smiled warmly and noticed she was shifting foot to foot. She completenting whether to say something. Then decided not too. _

_I notcied her bag looked heavy, so i toke it over her shoulder delicatley and put it on mine._

"You dont have to you know?" _She said graciously. I didnt realise if she meant the fact i just scared away Mike the stalker or the fact i was being a gentlemen and taking her bag._

"No its fine, its what anyone should do." _I shrugged simply. But we still didnt know whether we were talking about Mike or the bag still, but it didnt matter the concept was still the same. _

_Bella mumbled a thanks and looked at the floor, i wondered what made her go quiet. I turned around to see that Alice was staring at me and the Bella over and over again. She wore a smug look perfectly. _

"Alice, could you be so kind to putting Bella's bag in the car for me?" _SHe gave me a odd look._

"What you can't do it yourself" _She still didn't get it. I tried to arch my brows and nod in Bella's direction. She still seemed a little puzzled._

"Please?" _If it meant begging to not have a audience then begging i will do. I mouthed 'come on...i need to ask her-_

"Yeah sure i'l do it" _Alice cut me off with a smile. She toke B's bag and slumped it on her shoulder, she whispered so only i could hear. _"Good luck"

_I turned back towards Bella, my attention on her and only her. She looked puzzled from what just happened and to be honest i could'nt balme her i mean how confusing it must be for a human sometimes. _

_I cleared my throat, noticing it was time to explain what was going on._

"I-wel- you-" _I quickly shoke my head to trying get my thoughts gathered up. It felt like i was in 8th grade again. My palms were getting sweaty and my heart was racing. It felt different but , good different._

"Its okay, just take a deep breath and gather your thoughts. Just count to three in your head. It usually calms me." _She said in a quiet helpful voice._

_Okay so i'l just count to three. _

"I find it easier if you close your eyes" _She looked warmly at me, but i could see a hint of her blush. I thought i was the nervous one in this situation. But i took her advice anyway._

_I closed my eyes. I shrugged off all the worries. _

"Better?" _I could feel Bella's warm breathe near my lips. I shivered. Im guessing she was laughing at how much control she had over me._

_I was going inchorrharent again. I was just about to open my eyes, but B put her hands over my eyes. The only noise we could hear was her calm breathing and my laboured breathes. Oh and the embrassing noise of my adams apple bobbing up and down as if it actually is a apple in water. I was frozen like a statue, completley emotionless. I bet i looked like a right twit._

_I could feel her presence surrounding me, suffocating me in the lightest of way. We were so close now i could feel it. My sucpisions were correct when her lips met mine for the very first time. It started soft, our lips parted and Bella started sucking on my bottom lip. I shivered again and wound one of my hands in her hair and the other on her back and pushing her into me, so there was nothing between us. Bella removed her hand from covering my eyes and dropped it down to my cheek. I responded by pushing her into the kitchen counter and she jumped on with her legs around my waist never breaking the kiss .This small kiss was starting to get wild. The title relight my fire came into my head._

_But to early we pulled apart, i mean yeah okay we were kinda outta breathe but that didnt matter. Not when i had this angel in front of rested our foreheads together and then i smiled my famous crooked grin down at her and raised a eyebrow. In reaction to this Bella just bit her lip and blushed 10 shades of red. But then she shoke her head and said simply._

"Edward will you go out with me?" _She said it so matter of factly. It made me stunned that she just asked me out. _

"Of course i will, i was actually just about to ask you the same thing..." _I let the sentence drift off._

"Yeah, i know..i just thought i'd help you out..." _I laughed at our awkwardness and was just about to give my new girlfriend another passionate kiss. But i felt something hit me in the head. I quickly turned round and something on the floor caught my eye. It was sparkly, pink and ...it was Alice's shoe. Then Alice said something that made me and Bells crack a smile. _

"Look i really am happy for you love birds but some of us are away from our lover. Basically if you two dont get out here in the next 10 seconds i'l start looking for shilettoes, got it?" _Alice yelled._

_I rolled my eyes. _"Were coming, were coming dont get your hair in a twist." _I looked at Bella. _"Ready" _She answered me by giving me a peck on the lips and then placing her hand in mine. I couldnt belive she was really mine._

_Later at The cullens house..._

Bella's POV

_I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. But when i asked him i felt like i had to be brave and have my head held high when i asked if he wants to be in a relationship with me. I felt refreshing knowing that i had someone who's going to care about me, protect me and just make me happy. I was completely lost in my thoughts until i realised Alice was frantically waving her arms in front of me trying to knock me out of it._

"HEELLLOOOO!...jeezz louise, B. You were completley out of it. What on earth were you thinking about?"

_It felt my face go red. _"N-Nothing re-really" _I tried to give her a convincing smile but i could see she didnt belive me._

_She smiled cheekily_."You know im real happy for you and Edward, but im begging you please dont let me walk in on you two sucking your faces off, k?"

_I answered by chucking a pillow at her. So she put her tounge out at me. _

_We were both wearing our pj's. I was wearing a oasis tee and shorts and alice was wearing silk red pyjama's. _

_After our little pillow fight finished we decided i was hungary. We treked down the stairs as if they were 5ft tall. I think we used up all our energy by throwing pillows at the other ones head. _

_Alice was searching in the cuboards whilst i was searching in the fridge for our shopping we got today. I hit my palm on my forehead._

"We must of forgotten it at my house, sorry A"

"Its o-" _Alice was inturupted by chuckling. Not a second after strong arms wrapped around my waist, i yelped. _

_I could feel Edwards breathe on my neck and immediatly relaxed. _"Sorry, just wanted to surprise you." _I could hear him trying not to start peeing himself on the floor for making me yelp like some lost puppy. He toke my hand and lead me and Alice into the dinning room where there was a romantic dinner set up. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were already seated and ovbiously Alice went over to sit next to Jasper and gave him a peck on the lips._

_Edward pulled out my chair and quickly kissed my on the cheek before seating himself._

_Emmett was literally jumping in his seat and druling. We all laughed at his eagrness and put him out of his misery."_Well,guys dig in" _Jasper said smoothly_

**P.s sorry bout EDward being out of character its just i was kinda trying him to be like Bella and see what it was like :S **

**oh and ermm yeah i kinda know what the next chappy is gunna be about. :) if you have any questions or comments then leave em in a review. Taaa :)**


	7. AN explanation

**A/N**

**Hey you guys I'm real sorry for not uploading for ages its just I have way too much going on at the moment and i have a bit of writers block. I've started on the first chapter of the book which me and twi-girl09 are writing which is good. **

**This note applies to deathly stroll and were just pretending, right?**

**Basically I know what's going to happen in the stories. It's just writing them but I will start to upload maybe once or twice a week. So yeah real sorry bout the wait.**

**Oh and for were just pretending right?**

**Im going to make the characters have there abilities but they aren't vamps. The reason for this is because its part of the story line. *Laughs evily*….eehhm, anyway so yeah just thought I'd clear that up for you **

**K thanks baiiiiii**

**Beth XxX**


	8. Chapter 7 A Moment Like This

Chapter 7 This is how its suppose to be

**Okay sorry bout the really long wait ive just been SOOOO busy i had work**

**experience then i had a funeral on friday :S. so sorry bout tht here you go.**

**Oh a p.s. i kind of did make mistakes bout them being vamps so seems this is my story im gunna change it :P basically they are going to have there abilities e.g. Edward read minds, alice see the future. Etc its just you may be thinking why not put them human well il tell ya why its because im gunna link in there abilities into the story later :) mwha ha ha *coughs* anyway**

**ON WITH THE STORY :D**

Bella's POV

_The dinner was delicious my mouth was watering just thinking about it. It was amazing i felt like everyone accepted me here and that i belonged with Edward. I fitted with him, i felt comfortable with him. The conversation never dropped at the Cullen's though which i loved. I cant even remember all the stuff we talked about only the rough bits like for instance i remember us doing a impression of our gym teacher who is a devil. But for some reason i keep remembering me Alice and Rosalie dancing on the table and laughing our heads off wearing the most ridiculous things; feathers, cowboy hats, tutu's. You name it and i can kind of remember it. Jeezzz how much champagne did we have._

******************The next morning********************************

_We were both scrawled out on the sofa, literally his arms were around my hips and our legs were entangled together it may of looked awkward but Edward was actually really comfy. I smiled to the hell did i just say "Edward was actually really comfy" oh god im falling and im falling hard. I smiled again. I was in a bliss. Pride and predijuce was on, it was the part where Elizabeth has gone to the Darcy house and staring at the statue of him. ._**(A/N i luve tht film okay i may not be able to spell it but i sure as hell love it :) **_I yawned inventorially. Oh Crap. Yawning = time to go to bed and time to go to bed= no Edward. Edward being the gentlemen he is will know that I need to go to sleep. I quickly toke one glance behind me and noticed that Edward was asleep. A laugh almost escaped my lips. He looked so god like it was unreal. He was muttering something. I couldn't quite catch it. So i leaned down to get a better hear._

"Bella..." _He mumbled. I brought my head to his forehead and gave him a light kiss. I turned back around and started to de-tangle myself from him._

_I started at the legs and pulled one of mine of his right leg. Then lifted his foot of my leg. I done this while trying to control my laughter. One escaped my lips, i quickly looked back at Edward making sure i hadn't waked him up and i let out a sigh of relief because he was still asleep. I then moved onto his arms around me as much as i wanted the feeling to last forever i needed to sleep myself. I gently lifted his hand up very slowly and finally from what seemed like forever i put his hand behind me and then gently started lifting up from his hand. Almost there and yes im free! I slowly drifted my feet back to the ground and started to get up._

_But i felt them strong arms embrace me again and pull me back down. And with a yelp i fell on top of him. He positioned us so my back was against the couch and he was facing me where i was originally laying. With his arms still around me._

_He whispered_ "Morning, beautiful" _And dear god did his morning voice sound sexy. I automatically blushed and smiled back at him._

"mmmmm...i do love that blush of yours "-_he said while lightly stroking my face_-" Especially in the morning it is a sight to wake up too"

_He started to play with my hair; he was twirling around his fingers as gently as was even possible. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. _ "So what do you want too do today?" _He asked cheerfully._

"Errrmmm...i don't mind whatever you want to -"_ And then i had a idea, man i was evil haha_-"Well actually i was thinking in doing our nails and then we could go to a salon and get our hair done?"

_He looked like a little lost child with his eyes so big and brown and his hair looking like he'd been pulled through a hedge backwards and i couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of my lips._

"what? what's so funny?, i didn't even answer?" _I just laughed even harder at him not bothering to hold it back. He looked like a five year old i was just waiting for him to start stomping his foot and fold his arms. That picture was bringing tears to my eyes._

_This just annoyed him more not being in on the joke. _"Isabella Marie swan tell me what your laughing at our i will get it out of you myself" _He warned mockingly leaning closer with every word he said._

_The laughter just kept coming it was uncontrollable. _"Hmmmm...Looks like im going to have to force it out of you" _Edward smiled menacingly. My laughter soon came to a wary stop._

_I gulped and he definitely noticed. I saw the look of his eyes and i knew exactly what he was going to do._

"Don't you even think about Edward Anthony Cullen!" _I said as strong as i could muster._

_This just made his smile turn into a full size grin. I could see him tensing getting ready._

"Edward! don't you dar-" _The words got stuck on my tongue, because Edward toke that chance to leap on top of me. He had his legs straddling my hips and his arms were holding mine above my head. He leaned down slowly. Our lips were less than a centimeter apart, i could feel the warmth of his lips._

"Now Bella im giving you one more chance, tell me what you were laughing at" _Edward said sweetly, face still less from an inch from mine._

"Never!"_ I said in a mocking tone. Edward shook his head once with the smile still formed on his lips._

"I was hoping i wouldn't have to do this Bella, but its the only option i can see at this moment in time." _Then as quick as a flash he removed his arms from mine just to replace them on all the ticklish spots on my body. His fingers just going absolutely crazy on my stomach and neck. I sputtered laughs, trying to breathe and get Edward off. But my attempts were feeble. We both knew they were._

"Edw- ED...sto...ha...hah...Edwar..." _He just kept going amusing himself with my lack of control with my words and my laughter._

_He rested his hands on my shoulders, his eyes wild with excitement. _"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Mmmmm...okay okay you got me, come here-"_I motioned for him so i could whisper in his ear.-_"Well you see its just that you- PSYCHE!" _I toke this as my chance to quickly shove all of my weight towards him and knock him and me off the sofa. We ended up in a big huddle on the floor, laughing and crying from the situation at hand._

_We were interrupted by a voice behind us. Ruining the moment._

"Well I was going to ask if your awake but I can see that you are now."

**OHHHHHHH who's the voice belong too…I don't know…..well actually I do you just don't know). Im not sure whether to continue this story for a lot more chapters because I could just have like 3 more chaps and then finish, but I guess its up too you , so could you leave a review saying if u want me to continue or not…..pretty please ****batters eyes***** I'l love you all for ever….;)**

**Beth XxX**


	9. Chapter 8 Facing the moment

**Hey ****sorry bout not updating quicker but I am now :D. Im not going to babble on today. Oh and I usually forget to say I don't own twilight or any of the characters….sucks ****and im scared if I don't alice will throw a stiletto heel at me :S **

**Also my crappy internet isn't connected.**

Edward POV

We were interrupted by a voice behind us. Ruining the moment.

"Well I was going to ask if your awake but I can see that you are now."

I instantly froze, I could feel the colour draining from my face.

Not now, I'm happy now and I haven't even warned Bella.

_Oh god, is it possible for young people to have a heart attack. I could feel anxiety and worry wash over me. I could hear the slithery voice in my head. How much I hated it. I think I would purposely bang my head against a brick wall to get her thoughts out of my head._

_Victoria._

_Please just let this be a nightmare, but it can't be, Bella's here._

_I groaned and got up to face the 'beast'. But what if Bella thought I was her boyfriend?_

_Just curt and serious that's all I need to do just be curt and- _

"Edward who's this" _The snake said, without even giving Bella a second glance. I could see Bella shift uncomfortably._

"This is-" _I started but Bella boldly interrupted me_

"I'm Bella and _what_ are you?"

_The snake stiffened at Bella's voice. HA, she hasn't even got a chance._

_Victoria tried to stand up higher. _"I'm Victoria but obviously you cant be that important Edward hasn't said a _word _about _you_"

_Bella casted a glance at me. But quickly looked away._

"That's because Bella is my girlfriend and the only reason I didn't say anything about her too you is because you're a manipulative bitch" _Bella and 'the skank' both looked at my with pure shock._

Skank shook herself out of it first. " Yeah well at least im pretty and have money. I mean come on look at her she's so plain and boring. She's a pathetic little nobody that you picked over me!...OVER ME im actually in your league and I don't have to go to charity shops to actually wear something…-"

_She kept ranting on about how Bella was painfully boring and a poor. _

_I was shaking with anger I don't think I have ever hated someone so much in my life. I didn't even want to look over to Bella to see the look on her face. _

"Shut up…-"

"And she doesn't even have a proper family. Her idea of fun is-"

"Shut up _now_"

"And I bet she couldn't even afford to go to scho-"

"SHUT UP"

_It finally came to a halt stunned yet again by my behaviour. Yeah well I don't like acting like this but Bella is my world, I can't believe it token me so long to actually find her when she was under my nose the whole time. I can't even imagine how boring my life would be without her._

_I was close to snapping I could feel my breathing coming out in a fast pace. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. _

_I still couldn't make myself look at Bella knowing that the look she had would probably drive me over the edge. But luckily lil pixie came and saved me._

"Victoria" _Said a sweet voice. Victoria turned around which was probably the biggest mistake she could make. _

_SLAP._

_Alice gave an almighty slap around skank's face._

_The impact was so great the 'it' fell to the floor. _

"Now get out of my house you snake. Edward is happy with Bella and he always will be. You're a cold little spoilt bitch who deserves everything you get especially after what you did to him; that was unforgivable. But them harsh, cold ugly words you just said about Bella. That…that was unforgettable." _Then a shock to all of us Alice dragged the skank out of the house by her fake extensions. _

_Alice walked away saying harsh cold words under her breath._

_I slowly found my self staring at Bella with unseeing eyes. But when I finally could see I could feel my heart break in to a million pieces._

_She was crying silently staring off into the distance and her frail body was shaking._

"Bella I am so sorry." _I said while taking strides towards Bella and wrapping her in my embrace._

"Im sorry…im sorry" _I just kept on talking to her in shush tones. Then I pulled her on the couch with me and let her get it all out. _

_We just sat on the couch; im not even sure how long for. But I didn't realise until she stopped that I was subconsciously stroking her hair. _

"_Bella … Bela are you okay?, I am so sorry you had to hear all that" _I said fiercely holding her tighter.

_I really am sorry. _I just kept saying that over and over wjile placing sweet kisses over her nose, neck, forehead, cheeks and finally lips.

"Its okay Edward, honestly I tried fighting with the devil and this is what happens. But I must say you are worth it. I don't know what I would do without you." _She said with eyes full of admiration._

I kissed her for all I was worth. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it gladly. The kiss deepend and so did the desire we were so lost in each other that we didn't even smell the smoke.

**OHHHHH CLIFFIFY ! Im so sorry the only chance I can actually upload is when im at school for two reasons 1) intenet and 2) I wont get too many complaints about spelling…hello spell check.**

**PLLLLEAASEEE review makes me upadate faster ;)**

**LOVE beth XxX**


	10. Chapter 9 An ugly alliance

**Okay first of all sorry for taking so long and second thanks to 123d 123d cus somehow u gave me a kick up the bum :P**

Chapter 9 - An ugly alliance

Bella POV

_The smoke was consuming me, not letting me breathe. I was gagging, coughing, splutering. Nothing could save me from this darkness that was eating me away. No one could save me, no one. What was the point, it was to hard trying to hold on to the the light, it was easier just to let the darkness take me. It would be better that way. _

_But Alice..._

_"She'l move on and then she can have better friends and a better life."_

_But..._

_"Your holding her back, your holding everyone back, including Edward i mean come on what do you think he really thinks of you your just there to scare away Victoria. Whats so special about you?" _

_My concious was making it easier to choose. And i did. _

_/*\*/*\*/ *\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*/*\_

Edward POV

_..._

_Thats what i had to keep listening too. Too hold on. To keep fighting. Not too let the wariness and exhaustation take over me. My family needed me, Bella needed me._

_And i will always need her. I cant belive how long it toke me to realise wat was right in front of me, and to actually grow some balls and ask her out make her mine. _

_She was nearly token away from me by the smoke, by the evil dark cold smoke._

_The doctors said she would'nt make it. They said 'she wasnt strong enough'. But she proved them wrong. _

_She's still in intensive care, with tubes and wires in her. All i can hear is the beep of the heart monitor. I cant even see her. Im stuck outside, so close, but not close enough. I can smell the disinfectants. _

"Ugghhh"_ I got up abrubtly and put my hands in the back of my neck._

_The tension eating me. I needed to see Bella. They wont let anyone in. There being selfish. _

"No there not there doing whats best for Bella, you wont want to see her like know you wont. So sit down relax and drink your damn coffe, Your making me nervous." _Alice ever so flustered stated._

_I toke the coffe with grace wanting to feel something other than anxiety through my viens._

"ahhh..." _Me and Alice just sat there in silence. I want really tense it was just as if we there was a understanding between us._

_We sat there for how long, i couldnt tell you. Time goes so slow for the vistors but so fast for the patients. My inner monolouge was interupted by a male strong, masculine looking doctor. He looked like he had just walked out of a american sit-com with his perfect moulded hair. _

_It made me sick that this man had touched Bella. I tried my hardest not to glare at him, to show him that Bella is mine. But i ovbiously wasnt doing a gpood job from where Alice was trying to get my attention by clearing her throat and pinching my arm. My head snapped at the burn on my arm and i looked into the warning eyes of Alice. Its a if they were saying "get a grip she loves you, dumbass". _

_At this point the quack got the attention back to himself, yet again._

"Bella is i-" _The quack said, to my annoyce._

"Isabella" '_to you' i added dryly._

_His adams apple bobbed sensing the tension. Then he did this annoying thing with his tounge. _

_'click'._

"_Isabella_ is in a stable condtition. But we would like to keep her here just for a few more days until we can know for certain shes not got a concussion or has a lot of smoke inulation still." _Said the quack._

"can -" _Alice was about to ask politly if we could stay._

"Im staying with her." _I stated with finality._

"Were staying with her." _Alice piped in. _

_I looked over at her and saw the firece deternmination in her eyes which mirrored mine. ovbiously quackers over here realised too._

"Okay, fine." _He sighed seeing no way out of it. _

_I smiled like a smug man on drugs. _

_We all walked with our heads down in grace knowing the sight we were going to see wouldnt be pleaseant. Seeing my Bella in tubes and smelling of disenfectant but at least i'd be seeing her knowing shes safe. _

_The lumionsant lights up above us, imaging about my Bella being straped to a gurney rolling under these ugly dull lumincant lights. I held her hand all the way, i never looked away. I just kept rubbing circles on her hand trying to gain her understanding that i would always be here. _

_And here we are again room 312, 2nd floor, door from the left. I toke a deep breath and faced the ugly truth of the effects. _

_There she was like an angel with such a sad beauty to her, and the burns on her left side of her body, didnt look right. She shouldnt have battle scars. She needs to be protected not just from the fire from everything and everyone._

_Thats what im going to do._

_Alice toke Bella's left side she scraped a chair across. It sounded so harsh because all the noise in the room was the beeping of the life machine. I think i know what Alice was doing her not wanting me to see the burns. I nodded in her direction to show that she was grateful. Also i guess that Alice s use to se Bella bandaged up because of how she cant walk in a straight line without falling or bumbing into anything. _

_I sat at the edge of her bed. _

_We just sat there what seemed like for hours, but was probaly only half an hour tops. _

_Finally her eyes fluttered open taking in everything around her. You could see her trying to adjust to the ligtht. Alice was literally jumping hin her seat trying not to bomboard Bella with affection._

"Edward, Alice" _She croaked out. I toke a small ounce of pride that she said my name first. _

"Were here" _I said with a small smile._

"Oh, im-"

_Alice inturupted her by literally jumping on her and crushing her into her chest._

"WE were both so scarecd, and then Victoria and then the smoke, oh my god it was so scary and me and Edward were fine. I had your hand but you fell and i thought i was going to lose you, i tried coming back but the EMT dragged me out. So Edward punched him in the face it was funny as hell. But anyway he founhd you and carried you out bride style it was so cute. Im just so glad your okay i feel so bad that this woundnt of happened at your house and i-" _At this point she looked like she was going to pass out from not taking a breathe in her long monolouge. _

"Alice shut up." _Bella said to alice. Once she checked to make sure Alice understood she carried on. _"I dont blame any of you for what happened hey i cpould of got hit by a car on the way here or i could of had a fit. Anything can happen anywhere at any time so please dont take the blame. Do you even know what caused the fire?" _She said with curiousity leaking through her voice._

"We dont know but were going to find out" _I said with anger, but in a soft tone._

_Bella smiled weakly at me. _"Dont worry, just as long as were all okay." _She grabbed my hand and squezed it. _

_Alice ovbiously knwoing the situation was getting serious, it was as if she sniffed the air._

"Ah hem well...im gunna go find a hubby doctor" _She kissed Bella's cheek, get off her and gave us a wink._

_*Coughs* _"Hey-" _Bella puts her fingers under my chin and turns me to face her. -_" You okay?"

_I gave a nervous laugh, _"Shouldnt i be asking you that?"

_She smiled, boy i love that smile. _"I guess, its just i got stuck with the burns but you got stuck with the memory. You see i was being lazy and thought i'd close my eyes for a bi-" _She was slienced by my lips atacking hers. Our lips were perfectly moulded together and i was crawling up her. I ended up stardling her waist with the cover between us. She cradled my face. _

_We pulled away all too soon, for air. Meh who needs it. She motioned me to climb into the covers with her, which i happily abliged.  
So there we were just sat in complete bliss with each other as a whole. her head on my chest and me playing with her hair. _

_I was content. I was happy._

3rd person POV

_Outside the window a predator waits. Her red fairy hair tangled in knots of fury at the site of them embraced lovers. She was shaking internally. _

_She was at the window of the hostpital and thats where she met Mike._

**DUN DUN DUN there you go k thanks bye!**

**review!**

**XXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 10 Stubborness

Mike POV (Yeah you read that right ;)

I was following Bella and she turned up at the Cullen house. What the hell was up with that!. How can she think that Cullen is better than me? I have so much to offer. It bets it's just because of the money, I mean when I read her bills I saw that Charlie had been getting in a lot of debt. But then Bella wouldn't do something like that. I know because I saw her give her pocket money to homeless woman on the street.

"-laughs-" Ughh. It's pathetic I'm better for Bella and we all know it. I mean was Cullen there when Bella cut her finger on a baked beans can yesterday. No he wasn't…..and okay so she didn't know I was there, but that doesn't mean we aren't destined for each other.

' I mean I've even written our vows. ' I thought with pride.

There was a rustling to my left I quickly shrank back into the bush wondering who it would be. I mean the other Cullen's are on holiday In Alaska ;)

"That should be ME, get off me you skank!" Said a red headed female to Alice Cullen.

I shrank back further in the bush. Alice was one of the ones who knows about my obsession with Bella because she's always around her on a Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday.

I swore under my breath.

"Please me a skank, ha! at least I don't hang around the bushes watching us ready to make your next move. Isn't that right Mike? Both of you get lost."

Crap crap crap crap crap!.

Look I'm not scared of girls but Alice Cullen has one hard kick. I scrambled out of the bushes wincing from the memory of that brutal kick.

I stood in front of Alice hoping that she had one inch of kindness in her today but from the looks of It, the red headed girl has just taken any ounce of it left out of her. OH boy!

"Now both of you get lost. YOU-" pointing at me"- take a hint dumbass. She doesn't like you, she won't like you. You never will get married to her let alone anyone, with the way your going. And you-"She points at the red head "Leave my brother alone you skank. Bella is perfect from him and everyone knows it, stop playing with fire because one day girl you're going to get burnt."

Alice finished her solo monologue and stomped back off inside.

Well this is awkward...

"Ahem,...im uhh-"

"Shut up." The red head walked away without even a glance my way. Its as if she did'nt even notice me. But the way she walked away made her look feline as if she was ready to do something diabolical.

I just walked away, which I was going to regret, very soon.

Victoria's POV 

"How does that little freak think she can call me a skank. Eeeuuurrggh. Ha and play with fire and ...wait a minute-" Realisation dawned on me. Fire i can start a fire that will get rid of 'it'. i thought to myself while walking away from the soon to be death trap.

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\ (Flashback over) /*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\ Back At The Hospital /*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\

Bella's POV

*sigh* I know i was glowing for two reasons one i was getting out of the hospital today and trust me when I say hospitals suck, I mean sure there are probably the cleanest place there is, BUT that does not take away the symbol linked with hospital's. And two, most importantly me Bella Swan is falling and falling hard for the one and only Edward Cullen. There were still the hormonal teenager knots in my stomach, and I loved it. I mean I know that-

I was interrupted by two sets of strong arms finding their way around my waist and a hot breath found its way to my neck. I giggled like the love struck teenager I am.

"Hey" Whispered the Greek God who was currently giving me littler peppered kisses across my neck.

"Hey yourself" I let out shakily, but I mean come on, it's hard to get one sentence out with him distracting me like that.

"Hmm you sound a bit ill, maybe you need to stay a bit longer, Miss Swan?" Edward said in a serious voice.

Not on my bloody watch! He knows I hate hospitals.

"Hell no" I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Hhhmmmmm very well, you ready?" He said as he lent away and his hands undone against my waist, i hated the feeling of anything but his warmth anymore.

"Yeah." I huffed out showing my annoyance.

He chuckled darkly in response for knowing the reason why I was pissed. He grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder and started towards the door cockily knowing I would follow. I did.

He still had a grin on his face which he wasn't even trying to keep off his face, because he knew the effect he had on me. I scowled at him, hmm two can play at this game. So from that moment im going to ignore him to the best I can. I mean okay so if there is a life or death matter than sure I'l talk but other than that, nope, notta single word.

"I parked round the back"

I didn't reply.

"…. Do you want your shoes?"

Yet again I met him with silence.

"…..Bella?"

Silence.

"…Bella why are you –" At that moment he turned round at noticed the look I was giving and it didn't take him long to click on, "- ahhhh I get it, the whole silent treatment, huh?, well Bella I must say I have great patience." He said with humour in his eyes.

We both were stubborn and strong, we wouldn't give in, unless necessary.

We walked to the car in silence, but I could see him giving me sneaky glances, out of the corner of my eye. I bit back the smile.

We finally made it to the car and Edward went to put my stuff in the back , whilst I got in the passenger seat.

Except it didn't really happen like that.

As I put my hand on the handle, I was turned around and my back was pressed against the car door and his lips were inches from mine, not even that I could feel his warmth just from here. His hands found there way to barricade me in a cage with his body and the car.

"Now Bella, am I really going to have to make you talk?"

I clamped my lips firmly shut.

_I'm not going to crack, I'm not going to crack, I'm not going to crack, I'm not going to …._

His lips found my jaw and my neck and cheek and – oh god I'm going to crack.

Before I could even think anything else my body worked on its own and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips possessively to mine. It was like a battle between dominance both wanting control. Needing the upper hand.

Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn.

_Although I couldn't get rid off that sinking feeling that someone was watching us. _

**Hahahahahahaha I actually had a good time writing this **** ,**

**SOo…..yeah. Hope the beginning is starting to clear things up for you. :3 if it isn't I apologise. **

**Please review, reviews are as good as stubbornness ;) **

**Love Bethany **

**xoxo **


End file.
